


Pleasing

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hardcore dirty talk, daddy kink, praise kink, spanking or whipping as punishment. Dom is hard to impress and sub just wants to be a good boy. Game of Thrones Robb/Jon or Theon/Robb. </p><p>Pretty much what the prompter asked for <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in GoT fandom before, so if the characterization is off, you have my sincere apologies! Unbetaed, but I read through it, please tell me if I missed anything. This is basically PWP, be warned!

"Do you think you deserve to suck my cock? Do you think you’ve been a good boy?" 

Jon felt his flush spread down his naked chest. His cheeks were on fire with humiliation and want. He nodded dumbly, gaze still caught on Robb’s crotch, inches from his face, where he was kneeling on the stable floor.

Robb tsked at him, padding him on one red cheek, a little harder than strictly friendly. “Use your words, you’re a big boy. I know, you know how Daddy likes it.” 

His mouth worked soundlessly for a second, before the last stubborn pride caved in, and the need to please Robb became greater. “Please, Daddy, I’ve been a good boy; I want to suck on your dick.”

Robb’s cock twitched visibly, where it was peeking out from underneath his leather jerkin. The air was cold, the night in Winterfell icy even during summer, and so Robb had of course kept his clothes on - though that didn’t stop him from making Jon take off his.

"Good  _boy._ " He whispered hoarsely. His hand moved to caress Jon’s neck, tangling in his hair. He leaned down, his lips so close to Jon’s ear that he could feel his warm air tickling across the tip. "But you can do better. Show me you really mean it. Show me how desperate you are."

Jon couldn’t stop the whimper that made its way out of his throat, didn’t even try. He didn’t know what Robb  _wanted._ He wanted desperately to do it right, couldn’t imagine ever wanting anything as much, as he right now wanted to feel Robb’s hand petting him while he suckled on his cock. But he didn’t know, didn’t didn’t - 

He turned his head abruptly to suck Robb’s thumb into his mouth. He sucked and licked and teased and nibbled, spit escaping from the corner of his mouth, and yet, Robb pulled it out after only a short time. 

"Well. You’ve demonstrated that you’re good with your mouth, certainly, and that’s a very important virtue for a cockslut to have. But you didn’t really do what I asked, did you? Do you forget so quickly?" Robb wiped his hand across Jon’s chest, leaving wet trails of spit drying in humiliating patterns. "I told you to use your words. What use do I have of a boy, who doesn’t do what I say?" He reached down to tuck his erect cock back in his leathers, leaving Jon distressed and afraid he’d ruined it. Illogical, considering Robb would never deny himself an orgasm readily given, but Jon wasn’t really capable of reason at this point, feeling only the heartbreak of having made a mistake. 

"Now, Daddy isn’t very mad, but he needs to teach you a lesson. Do you understand? It’s very important to always pay attention to what Daddy tells you to do, even when you are so lustful, you feel as if you cock might well explode and soak you inner linens with your release, the moment you get to wrap your lips around a cock." 

The shameful lust that filled Jon at Robb’s words didn’t get rid of his guilt, but mixed with it, swirling through him in a confusing fog of pleasure and humiliation. 

Robb rose, leaving Jon kneeling naked on the stone floor, facing an empty stall with a wooden stool in front. ”Get up, and bend over the rail for me.” His hand patted Jon’s back soothingly, as he did as he was told. There wasn’t much purchase to be had on the other side, and Jon had to bend almost in half, to grip the plank lowest on the rail.

"Good boy, you are being so good for me. Now, this being a horse stable, it’s only fitting to use the riding crop. I’m going to give you ten swats, and you’re going to count them, and then afterwards, you are going to tell me why you deserve to suck Daddy’s cock. Do you understand?" 

Jon’s stomach tightened in dread and anticipation. He swallowed. “Yes Daddy.” The riding crop was harsh, meant for the thick hide of the ponies, not the weak skin of Jon’s backside. He couldn’t help the tendril of fear that curled through him, even though he knew his Daddy would never do anything to hurt him badly.  

The first strike was loud and harsh, warming across his arse, and making him gasp and whine. He counted one.

The second hit lower, making him flinch and tighten his grip on the wood.

The third was all tip, biting into his left cheek, too much on too little skin. The fourth was a replica, assaulting the skin of his right cheek and forcing him up on his toes, the number more of a gasp than anything else.

The fifth and the sixth blurred together, too fast after each other for Jon to register anything but pain and groaned out numbers.

By the seventh, his backside was warm all over, aching, burning and horribly wonderful. The eight was soft, a cruel tease or a respite, Robb’s ragged laughter mixing with Jon’s voice. The ninth was a red hot slap across his thighs and a choked scream.

The tenth was like the first, lying across his arse, lighting all the previous strokes on fire yet again.

Jon didn’t register the tears, before Robb was there to wipe them away. “Shh, you did so well, you were such a good boy for daddy, you took it all beautifully, I’m very proud.” He murmured, as he helped Jon stand once more. “Now tell me.” He smiled, directing Jon to look him in the eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

Jon trembled in his grip.

“Please Daddy, I need to make you feel good, I need you cock to fill my mouth, I need your taste on my tongue, I need to be your good boy and to suck down your release, please Daddy, please.” He was almost choking on a sob, by the end. He meant every word, and nothing seemed more important, than making sure his Daddy understood.

Robb made a soothing noise, petting his hair, caressing his cheek. His eyes were fond, as they looked into Jon’s.

“Well. You better get to it, then.” 


End file.
